fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Finn Haemon
|status=Active |relatives= |counterpart= |magic=Glacier |curse= |weapons=Himavant |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= put yes if the character has a gallery, and leave it blank if they don't }} Finn Haemon (フィヌ。ヒイモン, Finnu Hīmon) is an operative of the Magic Council's "L.A.N.D" (神器航科 (エル。エイ。エヌ。ヂー), Eru Ei Enu Dī; Literally meaning "Sacred Treasure Navigation Department"), thereby spearheading the search and capture of various significant magical artifacts across the continent. Due to his former apprenticeship with the Wizard Saint Nolan Houdini, the man has several influential connections in the world of Magic befitting his age and experience. However, given his perpetual state as young teenager, Finn is often regarded — somewhat mockingly — as the "Frozen Boy" (凍結少年, Tōketsu Shōnen). Despite this reputation, to those among the higher echelon of Ishgar's community of Magic, Finn is a formidable opponent indeed. Appearance Finn, due to the restrictions imposed upon his body by the Elemental, Glacier, bears the appearance of a pre-teen despite being near his thirties. Consequently, Finn is often underestimated by those around him, particularly his colleagues in the Magic Council. Despite these short''comings, he refuses to acknowledge them as detrimental due to his own intrinsically motivated nature, even if he bears the burden of excess amounts of ice cream delivered to his residence. Finn's most distinctive feature lies in his pure white hair. It is kept rather short and spiked across the entirety of his head, with a distinct fringe at his left. In stark contrast are his pair of bright turquoise eyes which, as a result of Finn's professional attitude, are often seen as quite intense. In terms of overall physique, Finn has very little to offer given that his body is permanently regressed as a pre-teen. Consequently, he is notably petite in both height and weight, offering very little in terms of musculature from the surface. However, owing to the fact that his body is, by default, ''frozen, his feats of physical strength are unhindered by orthodox human limitations. Finn wears attire befitting his occupation, albeit his stature does result in whispers that Finn is attempting to look older than he is. The attire itself consists of a white, double-breasted trench coat with a black inner collar held by four buttons on either side and a badge with the Magic Council's insignia on the left side of his chest. He has a black belt with a white around his waist, baggy white pants and white boots with fur lining. In order to keep his lengthy blade secure, he has a chain held from his right shoulder down to the left side of his waist so he can keep the blade's sheath on his back. Personality Relationships History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Glacier Glacier (氷燃 (グレーシア), Gurēshia; Literally "Ice that Burns") is the Elemental fused to Finn's mind, body and soul. In accordance, all that Finn can ever use will originate from his extraordinary power. Glacier himself is an Elemental created through the Magic saturated in the atmosphere of the "frozen country" (凍結国, Tōketsu Kuni) Iceberg, thus possessing powers vast enough to engulf a country should he choose. Of course, by permanently fusing his soul into Finn's, he was forced to drastically limit the amount of power he can draw without destroying his body, although as a result his power ended up spreading across all of Finn's existence, therefore permanently regressing him and altering the fundamental nature of his soul to be solely aligned to Glacier's Magic. Although seemingly a limitation, given that the entire process saved Finn's life, he never particularly minded the drawbacks of the fusion. When translated as Finn's magical abilities, Glacier is quite succinctly described as "Living Ice Magic" (生きる氷の魔法, Ikiru Kōri no Mahō), primarily due to the fact that the Ice Magic Finn employs is in fact a living being manipulated by his whims. Rather than manipulate existing ice, Finn is limited to the creation of ice from the atmosphere. However, due to the composition of his soul being frozen, his proficiency with this skill is far greater than other Mages. The ice that he creates can be utilized in any state of consciousness, as it is under the jurisdiction of both Finn's and Glacier's souls. For this reason, most find it excruciatingly difficult to target Finn utilizing conventional means, for no matter what form of assault they utilize, everything that dares to harm Finn will be frozen through the efforts of his partner. Due to Glacier's existence being no less than a Magic Phenomenon — a product of the world's Magic interacting with the physical plane — the form of ice that Finn utilizes possesses very unique properties among its various brethren Magic. The most stark difference between Glacier and other Ice Magic lies in the nature of their freezing. Rather than actively lowering the temperature of the environment, the ice created exists in the environment without the need to reduce the temperature of immediate water molecules. After all, it is ice that lives. Therefore, when attempting to freeze another substance, Finn does not actively lower its temperature through his abilities, but rather, sends an "Aufeis" (霜の吹雪 (オーフェイス), Ōfeisu; Japanese for "Blizzard of Frost", German for "Ice on Top") to envelop whatever Finn desires. By virtue of Glacier's existence as a sentient being, all frost that envelops Finn's opponents immediately begins to exert its own Magic against whatever has been successfully coated, suppressing any innate abilities that it may possess and thus bringing it completely under Glacier's dominion. As a result, while it is possible to force one's way through Glacier's power if one possesses enough strength, allowing the frost to encroach your being will cause nothing less than the expansion of Glacier's absolute dominion. The sentience that exists in Glacier's power also causes it to be one of the few forms of Ice Magic incapable of being devoured by Slayer Magic. This is primarily because Glacier's existing as a living being causes its willpower to saturate the entirety of the ice produced within his body, which acts as a barrier to the pure Magic that constitutes Glacier's life. In fact, the very nature of its existence means it also overpowers the automated defense these individuals and beings possess against the same element, simply because the said willpower simultaneously acts as a shield and a potent blade. Despite this, it does not negate the effectiveness of the said Magic's offensive potential against him. However, its unique existence does not deprive it of limitations. Like all conflicts within Magic, those that possess significantly more power than either Finn or Glacier will inevitably overpower the ice that constitutes his being, therefore potentially causing crippling damage to Finn's existence if an opponent manages to exploit this weakness. Finn's skill with the Magic has shown to be noticeable, having focused upon its tactical applications rather than overcoming his enemies with raw power, primarily due to his own limited strength being ill-suited to draw out so much of Glacier's potential. The actual amount of ice he can produce at any given period of time is restricted to covering at the maximum two people at a time. Due to this he utilizes the abilities of his blade Himavant to rapidly focus and project his cryokinetic powers. He generally uses stable shapes akin to , albeit far more flexible, and can remotely adjust the physical shape and properties of his ice from a distance thanks to his training in magic control. The depth of his control extends to the point where he can create traps of multiple layers with only a single projection of his ice, often-times outwitting his enemies to the point where they stand before him hopeless, their abilities and movements completely frozen by the overwhelming power of his ice. In particular, by utilizing traps that work upon direct contact, Glacier can simulate genuine freezing performed by other Ice Mages, specifically through encasing the innards of an enemy in his Magic, should he so desire. Although, in saying this, Finn's true power lies within close combat much like his mentor, and the fullest extent of his abilities are only displayed when he works in sync with Glacier's thoughts. It is named Arête Couteau (氷河の切刀 (アレート。クートー) Arēto Kūtō; French for "Ridge Knife", Japanese for "Glacier's Cutting Sword"). His style works on two distinct fronts: it combines the extreme precision and efficiency of his natural swordplay in tandem with his blade's ability to focus and release ice from any section of its length. Finn periodically releases the ice from his blade within his swordsmanship in order to reinforce the strength of his strikes through small waves of ice. This display of power acts as a feint for its true function as a distraction. Simultaneously, Finn begins to freeze anything in his environment that he foresees will be interacted by his enemy's movements, therefore enabling him to prepare small-scale traps that momentarily debilitate his enemy's movements and power, before landing timely critical hits or encasing them with larger waves of ice to end virtually any confrontation in his favor, even with drastically limited power. Penitente Penitente (冬罪の衣 (ペニテンテー), Penitentē; Japanese for "Garb of Winter's Sins", Spanish for "Penance"), conveniently referred to by Kenneth as "Armor of the Ice Dragon" (氷竜の鎧, Hyōryū no Yoroi) is a spell underneath Glacier, although it would be more accurate to say that it is a "state" which Finn is forced into upon being pressured to a specific point within battle. Despite its appearance, the actual armor has nothing to do with a Dragon: Finn begrudgingly reveals that the only reason why Glacier forges himself in this form is because "this is the closest I Glacier get to being a Dragon and it makes me very happy." As mentioned before, Finn's body is uniquely constituted with a layer of ice that exists alongside his human morphology, therefore forcing his body to perpetually remain that of a teenage boy. When forced into a situation where Finn's base level of power is incapable of dealing with his enemy, Glacier takes all of the ice within Finn's body and simultaneously projects and morphs it outwards into a suit of armor that increases Finn's combat range and doubles the amount of ice he can manipulate at any given time. The appearance of the armor is, as previously described, akin to the standard appearance of an Ice Dragon. Upon Penitente being formed around his body, the ice that normally exists within his upper back and torso region is pulled away in the form of vapor, reforming almost instantly into draconian wings with a relatively lengthy wingspan. Similarly, the ice that would normally sit in his lower-back and leg region is also formed into a lengthy, scaled tail, while the ice within his arms forge into dragon claws. Interestingly, a small portion of ice from every section of his body is taken to form three pristine flowers of ice that float behind Finn's figure. They are considered a representation of the "time" Finn can hold the form. Specifically, they indicate how much time Finn has before his body begins breaking down from the repercussions of his body being thawed for too long. *'Enhanced Arête Couteau': While Arête Couteau is normally a form of swordsmanship he can only make use of when employing his swordsmanship, through the externalization of his ice across his body, Finn is capable of seamlessly infusing his ice into the environment at any given moment. His movements become less precise and in-fact gain a new level of unpredictability, as the many superfluous actions he can take with his body may cause ice to freeze the surrounding environment, granting several opportunities for him to encase his opponents in complex traps that may grant him the openings necessary to land powerful strikes on his enemies. *'"Draconian Physiology"': *'"Ice Dragon's Roar"' (氷竜の咆哮, Hyōryū no Hōkō): Terminus Terminus (冬の訪れ(テルミナス), Teruminasu; Japanese for "Arrival of Winter", English for "The End") Jökulhlaup Jökulhlaup (氷界 (ヨークルジャウプ), Yōkurujaupu; Japanese for "World of Ice", Icelandic for "Glacier Run") Trivia *The vast majority of the terms and spells used in Glacier are concepts found in the study of , hence why multiple languages have been used in this instance. Quotes *(To Kenneth) "Oh...yeah. The reason why I use so many languages with spell names is because both Glacier and I agree that multilingualism sounds way cooler than using a boring language and then having a boring meaning attached to it. Also, I mean, we had to use the number of languages we learned from our travels ''somewhere"'' Behind the Scenes Category:Males Category:Swordsman Category:Mages Category:Magic Council Category:L.A.N.D